WWE
Plik:Wwe_logo.jpg World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) – największa federacja wrestlingu na świecie, wcześniej znana jako World Wrestling Federation (WWF). W 2002 roku po przegranej sprawie sądowej z WWF (World Wildlife Fund) zmieniła nazwę na World Wrestling Entertainment. Najwyższym zawodnikiem jest pochodzący z Indii, The Great Khali ze wzrostem 222 cm, najcięższy jest Big Show ważący 220 kg, najniższym jest Hornswoggle mierzący 132 cm. Organizacja WWE dzieli się na trzy rostery: Raw, SmackDown!, WWE NXT oraz gale PPV. Gale RAW odbywają się na żywo w poniedziałki, Smackdown! w piątki, a tapingi czyli nagrania odbywają się we wtorki, natomiast WWE NXT jest emitowany we wtorki. WWE zorganizuje w 2012 roku 12 gal PPV (Pay-per-view), na których odbywają się najważniejsze walki. W tym roku zrezygnowano z gali Vengeance, która była zaplanowana na październik. Nadchodzące gale PPV organizowane przez WWE:Data: Nazwa: Debiut telewizyjny: Miejsce: Poprzednie nazwy: 29 stycznia 2012 r. Royal Rumble 1988 Saint Louis 19 lutego 2012 r. Elimination Chamber 2010 Milwaukee No Way Out of Texas: In Your House (1999) No Way Out (2000-2009) 1 kwietnia 2012 r. WrestleMania XVIII 1985 Miami Gardens 29 kwietnia 2012 r. Extreme Rules 2009 Chicago ECW One Night Stand (2005, 2006) One Night Stand (2007, 2008) 20 maja 2012 r. Over The Limit 2010 Raleigh Judgment Day: In Your House (1998) Judgment Day (2000-2009) 17 czerwca 2012 r. Bragging Rights 2012 ? Badd Blood: In Your House (1997) Bad Blood (2003, 2004) The Great American Bash (2004-2008) The Bash (2009) Fatal-4-Way (2010) Capitol Punishment (2011) 15 lipca 2012 r. Money in the Bank 2010 Las Vegas 19 sierpnia 2012 r. SummerSlam 1988 Los Angeles 16 września 2012 r. Night of Champions 2008 Pittsburgh Vengeance (2001-2006) Vengeance: Night of Champions (2007) 7 października 2012 r. Hell in a Cell 2009 ? No Mercy (1999-2008) październik Vengeance 2011 ? Taboo Tuesday(2004, 2005) Cyber Sunday(2006-2008) Bragging Rights(2008-2010) 18 listopada 2012 r. Survivor Series 1987 ? 16 grudnia 2012 r. TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2009 ? Armageddon (1999-2008) Cotygodniowe programy spod znaku World Wrestling Entertainment (RAW, SmackDown!, NXT, WWE SuperStars) prezentują różne rodzaje walki, od zwykłych pojedynków, po walki w klatce. Corocznie odbywają się charakterystyczne rodzaje walk, np. Royal Rumble Match. Walka polega na tym, że na początku walczą dwaj zapaśnicy i co półtorej minuty w ringu pojawia się kolejny aż do 30-go wrestlera. Aby wyeliminować rywala, należy go wypchnąć ponad górną linę. Ostatni zawodnik, który pozostanie na ringu zapewnia sobie zwycięstwo i udział w Main Event'cie (walce wieczoru) na największej gali PPV, WrestleManii. Stawką tej walki jest pas mistrzowski, który wybierze wygrany. Drugą coroczną walką była do 2010 roku Money in The Bank Ladder Match, który odbywała się również na WrestleManii. Walka ta debiutowała na gali WrestleMania 21. Ostatnią tego typu walkę na WrestleManii zobaczyliśmy na 26 edycji największej gali roku. Teraz oglądamy dwa tego typu mecze w roku, ponieważ WWE wprowadziło PPV o takiej nazwie. Walczy w niej ośmiu zawodników, każdy na każdego, a celem jest ściągnięcie z wysokości walizki, w której znajduje się kontrakt na walkę o dowolny tytuł mistrzowski(z wyjątkiem tytułu tag team i div). Umowa na pojedynek jest ważna przez cały rok, licząc od momentu zwycięstwa. Gwiazda może wykorzystać walizkę w dowolnej chwili, przekazując sędziemu wspomnianą już walizkę. W tym momencie jesteśmy świadkami walki mistrzowskiej. Do tej pory wrestlerzy wykorzystywali walizkę, wtedy, kiedy mistrz jest osłabiony, bądź zmęczony. Ostatnim Mr.Money in the Bank został The Miz, który wykorzystał kontrakt pokonując WWE Championa Randy'ego Ortona dnia 22 listopada 2010. Zdarzają się również turnieje typu King of the Ring, które odbywają się co jakiś czas. Ostatnim "Królem Ringu" został Sheamus, który pokonał w finale Johna Morrisona. W Polsce walki transmitowane są przez kanały telewizyjne: Extreme Sports Channel (WWE Raw, WWE SmackDown! i WWE NXT, a także gale WWE - PPV) (z 4-tygodniowym opóźnieniem), Eurosport (This Week in WWE i WWE Vintage Collection) (na bieżąco). Kategoria:federacja Kategoria:Wrestling